Problem: Express $0.35$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $3$ is in the tenths place, so we have three tenth Three tenth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{10}$ The number $5$ is in the hundredths place, so we have five hundredth Five hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{30}{100} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{35}{100}$